User talk:Apollo42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Maria Harin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Image It is fixed. For some reason Jina's picture was named File:Placeholder persons.png, which is the name that the infobox uses as a default image link. So that is why all the pages that had the infobox had that picture. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 01:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :No need to get so worked up. I am an admin so it is my job to fix things in this wiki. On a side not I like Jina's picture. You know you could make a page for her father since he had a pretty big part in the Return of the Septim Dynasty. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 01:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I will help, once I finish Harold's page I will start working on the other characters from the Return of the Septim Dynasty. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Rielmer There is some lore conflicts with the Rielmer page. "There had been rumors of an invasion being planned of Cyrodiil, to avenge their ancestors. This was back in the early third era, before Tiber Septim." It was Tiber Septim that started the 3rd Era when the conquered all of Tamriel, so....he was there since the beginning of the third era. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Molagmer I just though I should let you know that the Aldmeri word for fire is "Molog" not "Molag". So the Fire Elves should be called "Mologmer" not Molagmer. I am going to rename the page to Mologmer. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:18, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Races I wanted to ask if those races of mer that you added were part of the Legend of Nirn or if they were part of your own fan fiction. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :They are pretty interesting races. You should make an RP about one or more of them. PS.: Want me to make a category for your personal fan fiction? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 14:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Joran's Children Don't you think four kids is enough for a dunmer? I know that two are dead but elves don't have that many kids to begin with. Having a fifth child seems a little lore-breaking. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :If I missed it back then then editing it now would retcon part of the RP...so now is a little too late to change that. So keep it the way it is. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:43, June 14, 2014 (UTC) House Nerevar I've been looking into making a banner for House Nerevar and I found two Moon and Star symbols that we could use. The 1st choice is a symbol of the Moon and Star ring that Indoril Nerevar used, which was later used by the Nerevarine, and would have been passed down by the Nerevarine to his children. The 2nd choice is a symbol used in the Morrowind Icon, here is another look at it. As for colors I was thinking along these lines, as I just recently learned that light blue is the color of House Indoril and House Nerevar is a part of House Indoril. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :So second choice with gold and light blue? Ok. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:31, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Images Sorry for yesterday, the power went out in my house and so I couldn't use the computer. I've put up a new image of Joran and one of Jina. I gave her similar hair to her father, long and black. See what you think. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:29, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'm guessing the red hair comes from her mother, or do you want Joran to have red hair? Also do you want me to take a picture of Joran with a circlet and showing more of the robe? Or one of Jira showing more of the Pyro Armor. PS.: I've tried everything and the Mythic Glass Armor isn't working, you need to pick a new armor for Joran. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:37, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I will give him a Black Hood then, to match the armor. I will also try take a screenshot if him killing some undead with Trueflame and Hopesfire. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :::http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/21341/? Here is another sweet mod, Ebony Mage armor. I think it would fit Joran nicely. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:51, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think it would look better. I will go take the picture and post them in a bit. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:57, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Back to Roots We've had a timeskip so Jina can make it to Riften. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 17:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Your featured page Hey Apollo, do you want Jina to remain your featured page or do you want to have another one of your pages featured instead? 02:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Apollo, you there? RollerTrack (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Bal I just thought you should know, that "Bal" is Dunmeris for Stone. In the Elder Scrolls Wiki "Bal" is translated to Death, however I haven't found any sources to back this claim (And the page doesn't provide any). In The UESP page for the languages "Bal" is translated to Stone, with two sources to back the claim. 15:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image Removal I have deleted the images you recently posted, as requested. 02:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Project Sure, upload it. 00:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :To me it looks like it has a weird black part around Dawnbreaker. Was that intentional? 00:49, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It would be fine if it was more touched up. It is messily separated from the white and Dawnbreaker. 01:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I deleted the messed up one and uploaded the correct one with a different name, so it wouldn't just undelete the messed up one like you previously did. This version looks pretty cool. 01:41, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Don Pirata Hi, Sunny. Don Pirata is a subcategory of LON as far as I'm concerned. Since it's not LON canon, should it have its own icon? Harold thinks of Jolly Roger. If you agree, pick the color and I'll make it in no time. Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 11:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Arik Morgan Is Arik a King? Since his dynasty is a part of the Kings dynasty I would assume that he was a King as well. 02:11, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Mainpage Hey Sunny, if you want I can change your slot in the mainpage's slideshow from the Underland to Elana. 16:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Why did you delete the fact you had added? You are entitled to one fact. 01:48, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Fixed it, I wrote the instructions wrong. :P You had to add it to the bottom of the list, not the top. 02:48, October 2, 2014 (UTC) New RP My new RP is up. Here is the link. 23:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Jina Now that Jina is married shouldn't she had her husband's last name? 14:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) House of Cards Yeah, it's a spin off to Brave New World, following Celia's story, after Azarath gives her that thing in BNW. Re: Post Yeah, but I think he'd do more as an Admin. Also he isn't an RPer so being a Forum mod wouldn't really fit. 20:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :If we get an influx of RPs then yeah, we'd need some Forum Mods. For now it isn't necessary. Same thing goes for Chat Mods. 20:14, October 7, 2014 (UTC) PotR Sorry if i sounded a bit dick-ish in my question on my RP. Though it is a valid question. 22:08, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Jane De Lis Portrait I spent some time on Fuse this morning, seeing if I could make a portrait for Jane (like I did with Cass) and came up with this. http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/JaneDeLis_zps7f53302a.png I'm quite new to the program so far, so forgive me if anything seems out of place. I originally based her face off of the place holder image of Lightning that you used in the article but the nose proved so troublesome that I decided to just give her, her own appearance. Also, I'm using a trial version of the program, so I'm limited as to what I can do, by way of hair and clothes. (Her 'duster' in this picture is actually a reskin of the Sniper's jacket from TF2.) If you like this or have any tweaks, I can add any improvements, put in a background and make this the article image, if you'd like. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 12:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I've just found a way to give the Duster an actual leather exture, which looks ten times better than the one in the image. RE: Portrait It wasn't intended to have broad shoulders, I didn't do much work on her body (it's kind of awkward to start on the body as all models start off naked and I mean naked in every sense of the word. XD), I can easily fix it, by adjusting the shoulders on her torso. 28 boobs later I managed to decrease the size of her torso overall, added a leather texture to the duster and reduced the broadness of her shoulders. The jacket is rather bulky but her torso size is only one up from Casseth's anorexic body type. http://i64.photobucket.com/albums/h182/Kaizentheblackargonian/Jan20_zpsa300b282.png Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 13:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC)